


Staig Summer Fling

by hinatata



Series: SP HighSchool AU [4]
Category: South Park
Genre: 2000s emo music, Blow Jobs, Break Up, Hand Jobs, M/M, Making Out, Masturbation, Recreational Drug Use, Summer Love, Underage Drinking, developing feelings, stendy mentioned, stenny mentioned, twenny mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-13 00:08:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 12,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29642790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hinatata/pseuds/hinatata
Summary: Stan develops feelings for Craig while he and Tweek are having a falling out.Stan confesses to Craig over summer break.
Relationships: Craig Tucker/Tweek Tweak, Stan Marsh/Craig Tucker
Series: SP HighSchool AU [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1569427
Comments: 4
Kudos: 11





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> more bullshit for my high school au. sorry its not like chronological but whatever. 
> 
> take note of the bad music taste these boys have lmao

Stan’s knees went weak and his heart flipped, causing his face to flush anytime he was with the chullo wearing boy. He didn’t understand his feelings for the taller boy, deemed his rival since childhood. They were odd and flourishing the more time they spent together. 

The two had Study Hall together this year, their sophomore year, in the library with the stuffy science teacher. They had decided to sit together at a table off in the corner after they noticed no one else in their class shared their study hall. The first few days, weeks even, were awkward, quiet as they studied and did their work quietly, not speaking to each other, feeling tension in the air to their mixed chemistry. They never really got along, but these weeks of awkward tension were beginning to really bug Stan. How was he supposed to survive the entire semester like this? 

Stan twiddled his pen in his hands, resting his head on his hand as he watched Craig uncharacteristically, meticulously do his homework, one headphone in his ear, one off in case he needed to hear anything important, like the bell. 

“What are you listening to?” Stan asked. 

“Silverstein.” Craig replied, not looking up. Stan perked up at the answer. 

“Oh yeah? They’re good! I like Discovering the Waterfront album the best!”

“Yeah it’s good, I’m listening to it right now,” Craig looked up. “I like their old stuff, gives me a nostalgic feeling.” 

“Definitely. Do you like Papa Roach, or Breaking Benjamin? They also give me nostalgic vibes! I love old emo punk music!” Stan pressed forward, hoping to be breaking a conversation with the blue clad boy. 

“Yeah they’re on my playlist. I love early 2000’s emo shit. I know all these bands have released new music this year, but i can’t help listening to their old stuff, it’s just better.” Craig’s eyes seemed to have sparked interest in their conversation. 

“ _ Right!  _ Like I can’t bring myself to listen to anything new, I just listen to the old stuff on repeat! My Chemical Romance is probably my favorite! The Black Parade is the best album by far! Three Cheers for Sweet Revenge is really good, too, though!” Stan was excited! Did they really have the same taste in music? None of his friends could stand the emo trash he listened to but the Goth Kids. It was refreshing!

“MCR is good. I’ll listen to them sometimes, I have some of their songs on my playlist. I can send it to you if you want.” Craig said, completely forgetting his assignment to scroll through his playlist on his phone, showing Stan. 

“Yeah! That’d be sweet!” Stan said, eyes skimming the familiar bands and songs on Craig’s playlist. 

The rest of their study hall consisted of the two boys sharing their music tastes, exchanging playlists, and bonding. When the bell rang, Stan gathered his things, a new appreciation for the chullo wearing boy, a weird feeling finding its way to the pit of his stomach, leaving the library with a bright smile on his face. 

As the days passed, Stan looked forward to study hall, to seeing Craig, to talk to him. Stan watched as Craig talked. He had a handsome face, no wonder he was deemed the most attractive boy in the class since fourth grade. His black hair poked out from under his blue chullo, lightly covering his thick eyebrows. If Stan squinted he could make out an eyebrow piercing hidden under his bangs. He had long lashes, half lidded with an apathetic expression, though not hiding his bright green eyes. Stan was enamored, he never realized just how attractive, how  _ hot _ Craig was. The realization of his wandering thoughts brought a light flush to his face as he tried to stammer his reply in their conversation. His heart felt fluttery, a new feeling to him. 

He couldn’t deny that Craig was hot, but the conversations he had with him made him realize how much he liked his voice too. His voice was deep, still nasally, and smooth. He had a strong way of talking, but an air in his voice that he didn’t care, an indifference with the world embedded in the depths of it. Stan felt like he could listen to it all day long. 

Stan caught sight of Craig in the weight room one day after school. He looked well into his routine, lifting a barbell with a decent amount of weight. The idea of how strong Craig must actually be considering how slender he looked, excited Stan. He felt his heart ping and shook his head at the thought of being lifted up. His face flushed. Just get through this. But Craig noticed Stan. He dropped the barbell and wiped his forehead. 

“Hey.”

“Uh, hey. I didn’t know you worked out after school,” Stan said. It was true. He was here nearly everyday after school and never saw Craig here. 

“Yeah, I usually have detention and come afterwards.” Craig replied, moving to sit on a bench. 

“Geez, you have detention  _ every day? _ ” Stan laughed. 

Craig flipped him off. “Fuck off. They make me go to the counselor’s office all the time so I never get here ‘till late.” 

“Jesus, haha, what’s wrong with you, man,” Stan crossed his arms. Sure he knew Craig was a rebellious kid, but that’s ridiculous. Did his childhood tendencies of misbehaving really follow him to high school? 

“Yeah, Tweek is always freaking out about it,” Craig cracked a small smile in the mention of his boyfriend. 

Stan frowned, his stomach turning. That’s right. Tweek. Craig’s  _ boyfriend. _ The two had been ‘dating’ since childhood, but during high school, that’s when their affection really started, it was like they had actually  _ just _ begun dating. Stan suddenly felt embarrassed, his stomach twisted and turned, and he felt uncomfortably warm. He felt  _ jealous. _ “Haha, yeah I bet.”

Stan rubbed the front of his pants. His hormones were raging, and of course, like clockwork every night, he was hard. He let out a huff as he got up from his computer to go lie in bed. He wasn’t really in the mood to watch porn, he’d just use his imagination. He unzipped his pants and pulled them down his hips along with his underwear. He lightly grazed his fingers over his half hard member, hissing at the light contact. He squeezed his eyes shut and lied back. 

What could he think about. His mind raked over images of naked women, no faces really coming to mind. Suddenly, a girl popped into vision. A slim girl, smaller, perky breasts.  _ Wendy.  _ Stan gripped his cock tight and let out a gasp. Wendy was beautiful. A girl he’s always liked and fantasized about. Her breathy moans, giggling and gasping, moaning. He pumped his hand up and down. Her beautiful black hair… Short tucked under a blue chullo. Thick brows, an eyebrow piercing. Another face came to mind. Stan let out groan,  _ fuck.  _

_ Stan was pinned down, the taller boy between his legs. The boy touched Stan’s cock, replacing his hand with his own, pumping up and down, paying close attention to the head, using his thumb to smear the precum dripping down the shaft. Stan let out gasps, trying to keep his voice down. The other boy was wearing workout clothes, a simple white shirt stained with sweat, and a pair of gym shorts. His skin glistened with sweat similarly like it did earlier that day.  _

_ “Shhh,” he cooed. And Stan felt himself cum at the sound, wet in his ear.  _

Stan felt himself gasp for breath, softening dick in his hand, cum on his stomach. 

_ Oh fuck, oh fuck, oh fuck! _

_ Craig! _

Stan stared at his ceiling, trying to catch his breath. Did he really just jack off to a  _ guy?  _ To  _ Craig  _ of all people?! He felt his face burn.  _ What the fuck!? Was he gay? Did he actually  _ **_like_ ** _ Craig? What was  _ **_that about_ ** _?! How was he supposed to face Craig now?  _

Stan let his mind wonder. He thought about childhood and the people who made his insides turn. Wendy came to mind automatically, the way he would get so nervous around her when they were young that he would vomit anytime she would simply talk to him. He grew out of that, of course, getting more comfortable with the girl as the years went by. He always really,  _ really _ liked her. 

He tried to think more. If there were anyone else he might have liked when he was a kid. There was that fleeting time he had that big crush on the substitute teacher they had that one time, she made him vomit in a similar way he did with Wendy. But she was obviously so much older, and Stan thought that possibly couldn’t count as anything real. 

Stan grinded his teeth and gulped. There was that...Morman kid. Could he really count that as a crush? Surely not, right? He was another boy after all. The way he was so cheery and always upbeat. He had a really cool family and seemed to be genuinely happy, something that felt so odd to him. He remembered how he felt awkward and embarrassed around him, how his smile made him blush, how he would always just  _ do _ things for Stan. Maybe he could call that affection? 

Stan shook his head. Surely, that wasn’t an  _ actual _ crush.  _ Think harder. Was Wendy really the only person he ever seriously liked? _ Suddenly, another blonde came to mind. Stan immediately felt guilty and embarrassed, reaching up to hide his face in his hat.  _ Oh yeah. Tweek.  _ That odd time when Tweek was their friend instead of Kenny (where was he?), drove him absolutely nuts. Tweek was an eccentric child, twitching and screaming every couple seconds, talking about underpants gnomes, and the government out to get him, he was absolutely insane. But he was a good guy, and really nice; he was actually really cool. Stan had felt annoyed by the blonde boy, how he made his skin itch, and heart beat faster. Once Kenny came back into the picture, he tried to put as much distance between himself and Tweek as he could. He made him feel weird. 

_ God,  _ and now Tweek was actually gay. And he was with Craig. The guy Stan just jacked off to. Which, Stan chewed his bottom lip, meant Craig was actually gay, too. Stan wondered if Craig and Tweek had actually  _ done it _ yet. He bet they’ve made out at least. Probably grinded on each other. Maybe a handjob?  _ God why was he thinking about this? _ Stan shook his head. He felt odd, he felt weird. The thoughts of Craig in sexual situations made him embarrassed as he pictured he was in those situations with him instead of Tweek.  _ God, was he actually  _ **_gay_ ** _? _

“So you’re pretty chummy with Craig lately.”

Stan nearly dropped the magazine he was reading. He was at Kenny’s, sitting on his tattered bed, trash and clothes littering the floor. Kenny hadn’t even looked up at him, he was leaning back against the wall, enjoying his high from just smoking a bowl. 

“W-what makes you say that?” 

“I don’t know, man. Just seems that you’re getting along, that’s all,” Kenny’s eyes looked his way. His parka hood was down, jacket open, barely hung from his shoulders. Stan pursed his lips. 

“We’ve been talking, that’s all,” Stan replied. 

“Ahh. Is that so,” Kenny huffed out. He sat forward. “Just thought you might like him or something.”

“W-what?! Kenny, that’s fucking stupid! Where’d you come up with that!” Stan felt his face flare up with heat. He brought a hand up to try to cover it. “I-I’m not  _ gay _ , Kenny!”

Kenny leaned towards Stan, a coy smile on his face. “Yeah, yeah, who you trying to convince, Stan? I see the way you look at him. You’re totally into him.” 

“T-That’s not-” Stan felt his ears burn. Why did Kenny  _ know everything?! _ Stan slumped his shoulders, defeated. “Look, I don’t know how I feel. Besides it doesn’t matter, he’s with Tweek.” 

“Man, you gotta be open with yourself. So you like guys, big whoop. Dudes are hot, so what?” Kenny leaned back, laughing, holding his hands up in a shrug. “If you wanna kiss a guy, I’m not gunna stop ya, hell, I’ll even help you practice if you want.” 

Stan furrowed his brows at the suggestion. “Shut the fuck up, dude,”

Kenny kept the coy smirk on his face. “Hey, man, I’m serious. It’s a real offer. Here, come on, let’s try it,” Kenny sat back up and leaned towards Stan. 

Stan felt his stomach drop as Kenny put a hand on his cheek and leaned forward. “Hey- Kenny- Wait-” Stan stumbled over his words unable to push his blonde friend away.  _ Was he really doing this? _

“Just relax, it’s no biggie-” Kenny whispered against Stan’s lips before pushing forwards, pressing their lips together. 

“Mmm-!” Stan tried to protest, but Kenny was warm and soft. Not what he was expecting a boy to feel like. He let himself get swept away in the feeling of lips touching and moving against each other. Kenny licked his bottom lip, trying to probe into his mouth. Stan wanted to resist, but as he gasped at the motion, Kenny licked his way into his mouth. Stan tentatively licked against Kenny’s darting tongue. Kenny moved in slow, fluid motions, tasting every crevice of Stan’s mouth. Stan couldn’t deny that it felt  _ really _ good. Better than he imagined. 

Kenny pulled away, the boys gasping for breath as a string of spit connected them. Suddenly, it clicked in Stan’s brain.  _ Oh my god, he just  _ **_made out_ ** _ with  _ **_Kenny_ ** _. _

Stan pushed Kenny away and stood up quickly. “I’m...I’m gunna go,” he stammered, embarrassed, and shuffled out of the room. 

_ What the fuck was that?! _

Stan beat Craig to Study Hall. Usually, he dilly dallied in the hallways, hanging out with Kenny. Study Hall was right after lunch anyway. But that was the last thing Stan wanted to do right now. He avoided Kenny all day. Study Hall was the first period that he didn’t share with Kenny. But dread fell over Stan. He did in fact share it with Craig. Who would be here soon.  _ Shit. _

Craig strolled in right before the final bell, sluggish and slow steps. He reached their table and stumped down, sliding all the way back in the chair, letting out a loud exhausted groan. The teacher looked up and threw a ‘ _ Hush! _ ” 

“ _ Geeez Craig _ , what’s up?” Stan whispered, leaning forward across the table. Craig grunted before slowly sitting up and flipping Stan off. 

“Bullshit. Just stupid bullshit,” Craig hissed out, crossing his arms, slumping back again. 

Stan chuckled. “You can tell me if you want, dude. I’ll listen.” Stan felt himself smile maybe a  _ little _ too long. “-Uhh- like don’t feel pressured too or anything-”

“- _ it’s too much pressure!”  _ Craig mimicked harshly. 

“Uh- dude?” 

“Sorry, it’s nothing,” 

“Ooo-kay,” So much for talking. 

A heavy silence hung over the boys. Stan tried to focus on his math homework due next period, dammit he needed to do this. He scribbled formulas for half, fake answers for some, and copied the answers in the back of the book for others. It only took him about twenty minutes to finish it. Now what? 

Stan peered at Craig. He was still slumped back in his chair, phone out. He was presumably texting, fingers moving fast. His brows were furrowed and he looked annoyed at his phone. Stan knew he shouldn’t say anything. But words poured out like vomit. 

“Lovers quarrel?” Stan’s voice nearly cracked. 

Craig stopped texting and looked up. He leaned up to the table and slammed his phone, face down, onto the hard surface. “None of your business.” He flipped Stan off. 

“Jesus, dude, let up,” Stan barked back. He slumped down a little shameful. He knew he shouldn’t have said anything. 

Craig tapped his fingers on the table, close to his phone, as if eager to pick it back up. He looked away, then back down at his phone and picked it up. His frown deepened as he set his phone back down and sighed. “Tweek’s been...Tweek’s been actin’ kinda weird, lately.” Craig murmured out. 

Stan blinked at Craig. What was he talking about? “Isn’t he always kinda weird?”

“Fuck you, dude, seriously. It’s like he’s avoiding me,” 

Stan felt a little dread. Was Craig really going to talk about his  _ relationship problems _ to him? It made him feel a little guilty when he thought ‘ _ I hope it doesn’t work out.’ _

There was a ping of vulnerability in Craig’s eyes. “Ugh- forget I said anything. It’s fine. We’re fine.”

“Uh, sure, dude.” Stan felt awkward. He wasn’t sure if he felt bad for Craig, or a twinkle of hope. 

Seasons were changing, and winter was hitting as hard as it always did in the mountains. Stan watched out the window near his and Craig’s table in Study Hall. Snowflakes were falling slowly, littering the already covered ground. Craig was silently working on his homework, one headphone in. 

According to Craig, in the past weeks Tweek was acting worse. Stan had taken note of the blonde in the class they shared. He was dressing in black, acting more sporadic than usual. Stan also noticed Tweek had started to hang out with the Goth Kids, so hence the image change. Stan started avoiding hanging out with them, since then. He really didn’t want to be wrapped up in Tweek’s drama, or more of the Tweek x Craig drama than he was already getting threaded to him by Craig. 

“What are you listening to?”

“Avenged Sevenfold.” 

“Hm.” 

Stan fiddled with the pen in his hand. School would be out soon, winter break. A new semester and he wouldn’t be able to spend time like this with Craig. Stan’s stomach sank. He was coming to terms that he actually  _ liked  _ Craig. 

Since that kiss with Kenny, he couldn’t get out of his head what it would be like to kiss Craig. He let fantasies fill his listful daydreams, his passing thoughts, his horny nights. 

“Do you wanna hang out over winter break?”

“What?” Craig looked up from his homework. 

“Well, like, if you’re not…” Stan squeezed out. 

“Yeah, sure, I guess,” 

Winter break was there in no time. Stan paced around his family’s living room. He tried to sit down and look at his phone instead. Surely, that would pass time quicker. Craig would be there in minutes. Just relax. 

_ That’s right. It’s not like anything was going to happen. _

Stan’s heart tightened at the things that  _ could _ happen. Being close together, maybe hands brushing on the sofa, maybe even cuddling.  _ Please, like that would happen.  _

A knock on the door brought back Stan’s drifting thoughts. He walked to the door, nerves in his legs made him feel like jelly. He opened the door revealing Craig. Chullo pulled further, face huddled in the collar of his coat. Craig looked cold. 

“Hey what’s up, man.” Craig said shuffling past Stan into the warm house like he had been there a million times before. He took off his wet shoes at the door, and proceeded farther to the couch, plopping himself down. Stan closed the door and followed him. 

Stan sat as far as he could from Craig, whilst still being on the same furniture. He felt electricity all throughout his body, and he grinded his teeth.  _ What now?  _

As the silence grew, Craig took out his phone. He frowned as he replied to a message. 

“Clyde’s already complaining how bored he is now that it’s winter break. He wants to hang out like at every given moment,” Craig signed. “Token’s lucky he’s going on vacation.”

“Pff. Why doesn’t he get a job or something?” Stan chuckled lightly. 

“He honestly doesn’t want to do that work.”

“Haha. Kenny just picked up another job at the gas station. Maybe take tips from him,” Stan said.

“Mmm, yeah, Kenny... So you still hang out with him?” Craig asked. 

Stan blinked at Craig, “Y-yeah, Kenny’s my friend, obviously, dude,” 

Stan has barely hung out with Kenny ever since that time he kissed him. The air between them just seemed so awkward, but he still hung out with him in groups? He wasn’t, like avoiding him. It was just kind of weird between them. What would Craig know about that? 

“Okay, so, maybe it’s awkward around Kenny? Something happened, and things are just weird now, it’s whatever,” Stan crossed his arms, slumping into the couch. 

“What- that he kissed you?”

“WHA- How do you know about that?” Stan shot up. Craig was sitting back on the couch, unmoved. Stan felt his face flush. 

“He told me,”

“Why would he tell you that?! We didn’t- I’m not- We didn’t-” Stan stammered out.  _ How could Kenny tell  _ **_someone_ ** _ about that? Let alone  _ **_Craig_ ** _? _

“Look, I’m no one to judge-” Craig put his hands up in a shrug. “-if you kissed a dude or not.” 

Stan pursed his lips in a frown. He felt his insides twist. 

“...It just sort of happened,” Stan mumbled out. “It was weird.”

“Yeah?”

“...But I didn’t...hate it, I guess.” Stan felt his ears burn, and he tried to pull his hat down to hide it. 

“You didn’t hate kissing Kenny?”

“No! Not Kenny! It was weird with Kenny!...Like-” Stan chewed his lips. He felt completely vulnerable. 

“Like with guys. I get it,” Craig’s voice was nasally, and spilled out from the back of his throat. 

“D-does that make me weird or something?” 

“Why are you asking  _ me  _ that? I kiss a dude all the time,”

“W-what was it like. I mean the first time you kissed a guy?” Stan felt really embarrassed he was having this conversation. He felt embarrassed that it was with Craig, the boy he apparently for all reasons, liked. But he felt validated and like Craig was probably the last person who would make fun of him. 

“Hmmm, the first time felt like nothing. It was during that metrosexual phase and I wanted to prove I was gayer than you. Heads up, I am. But I got embarrassed so I didn’t tell anyone.” Craig reflected. 

“Who was it with?”

“Tweek, obviously.” 

“Oh,” Why was Stan not surprised at all. 

“The first time we really kissed though was probably in junior high. It just felt kind of right. Whether it was the fact it was with Tweek, or with another guy, I don’t know. I’d rather kiss a guy than a girl, though,” Craig said. “I’d kiss you over Wendy.”

“D-don’t make it weird, dude,” Stan blushed. The comment went straight to his heart. _Would_ _Craig actually kiss him?_

“I think I… I like a guy,” Stan admitted. 

“Is it Kenny?” Craig smirked, teasing. 

“No! No it’s not Kenny!” Stan burst out.

“Kyle?” 

“Fuck you, man,”

“Alright, alright...Cartman?”

“-No! Forget it!” Stan crawled over the coffee table and turned on his xBox. “Let’s just drop it okay?” Stan held a controller for Craig.

“Whatever, queermo.” 

“-Hey!”

Over the rest of winter break, Stan and Craig hung out a lot. Craig would moan and groan about how Tweek was avoiding him, how Clyde was being clingy. Stan talked about trying to work things out with Kenny, about how Wendy had been texting him. They seemed to get closer, and filters seemed to come off in the comfort of Stan’s living room in front of his xBox. They played together, sharing tidbit secrets and concerns each other had. Their hidden anxieties and questions that came with adolescence talked about openly with each other. 

Craig had talked about how he was concerned with Tweek. Tweek was apparently skipping meals and drinking far more coffee than ever. Not to mention his change in appearance, getting skinnier, sicklier, dressing in all black, hanging out with the Goth Kids. He almost never hung out with Craig and those guys anymore. Craig confided in Stan that the affection had completely gone away, that Tweek had entirely pulled away. He wouldn’t hold his hand, he wouldn’t hug him or kiss him. He would barely even text him. Craig would rarely get the chance to talk to Tweek, and he had little hopes of communication between the two. He was scared this was leading to an inevitable break up, but he couldn’t help but hold on. 

Stan talked about his budding sexuality. He felt comfortable to share his feelings with Craig, his questions and curiosities about the whole ordeal. He talked about his twisting feelings in his stomach, about how the idea of doing things with boys made him feel. Craig made him feel validated, made him feel secure. 

First day of new classes for the new semester was here. Stan walked to his last class of the day. Ugh why did it have to be Spanish. Why did colleges require foreign languages, and why was Spanish the only language course South Park offered? Not to mention he was in the afternoon class and all his friends were in the morning section. Maybe he could rearrange his schedule later this week, but that would just involve talking to the counselor. 

Stan shuffled into the classroom, examining the room for a place to sit, if there was anyone to sit  _ by.  _ He noticed Wendy, she gave him a small wave, surrounded by Bebe, Heidi, Red, and Nichole. There were a few kids from other classes. Two Vamp Kids sat in the back row. No one to really mingle with. Stan slumped to the far row of seats and took a seat near the back. He sat back in his chair and mulled over changing his class schedule, the pros and cons of the effort he’d have to put in, or if he should just accept that this class was probably going to suck. 

A figure walking down the row of seats next to him caught his eye. A tall boy dressed in blue. 

“O-oh! Hey!” Stan shot up in his chair as Craig took the seat next to his. “I didn’t know you took Spanish!”

“Yeah, for college, and junk,” Craig replied, setting his bag down. 

Another body slumped into the desk ahead of Craig. “Yeeah, it really blows,” Clyde whined. He turned his body to better face the other two boys. “Token’s in the morning class! How are we gunna copy his shit now!”

Craig pushed Clyde’s shoulder. “You’ll just have to do the work this time, dumbass.”

“Whatever, dude,” Clyde laughed, “I bet Token will still let me copy his homework.”

“I doubt that.” Craig rolled his eyes. “Why don’t you go sit with your girlfriend, she’ll probably give you answers.”

Clyde peered over his shoulder to see Bebe sitting next to Wendy, the girls talking excitedly as if they hadn’t seen each other all day or all break. “Nah, she’s sitting with Wendy, and Wendy’s a tightass.” 

“Hey, man, that’s not cool,” Stan protested. 

“Oh  _ come on _ , she never lets people copy her!”

Another body came shuffling down Stan’s row and plopped in the seat in front of his desk as the final bell rang. A blonde boy turned around. “I’m not late, am I?”

“No, Butters, you made it,” Clyde sighed out. Craig put his head in his hands, and Stan audibly groaned. Of course Butters would sit with them. First Clyde, now Butters. Stan was glad to have a class with Craig again, but the other two kind of ruined it. 

In February, Craig started to break down a little. Stan, Clyde, and Craig had spent the last month in a Spanish group with Butters, messing around goofing off, pushing most of the work onto Butters. But Craig began to pull away, keep his mouth shut, and when he did talk he was irritated and bit snarky remarks. 

“So you got in a fight with Tweek, get over it, man,” Clyde brought up one day. The four had their desks pushed together, working on a speech they had to give together. 

“Lay off,” Craig flipped Clyde off and turned the other way, slumping down. 

“You’ve been moping for like two weeks now, it’s really bummin’ me out. You’re bringin’ down the group. Stan back me up!”

“Whoa-uh- don’t involve me in this.” Stan held up his hands in defense. Yeah, Craig had been down lately, and news of a fight with Tweek made sense. Stan knew their relationship had been rocky. 

“Well, what happened?” Butters chimed in. Stan grimaced a little at the question. Craig pulled on the strings of his chullo and turned his body to avoid the group, staying silent. 

“He got in another fight with Tweek, that’s what happened. Tweek’s seriously buggin’ out, barely even see him anymore.” Clyde answered when Craig didn’t. 

“Yeah, isn’t Tweek always with the Goth Kids now?” Butters asked looking at Stan. 

Stan shrugged his shoulders. “What would I know, I haven’t hung out with them in awhile.” 

“Tweek  _ is _ hanging out with the Goth Kids!” Clyde offered, leaning over his desk. “Haven’t you noticed his total image change? Haha, maybe that’s it, Craig! Maybe you need a makeover!” 

“What are you talking about?” Craig turned back to Clyde. 

“Ya know, since you’re so... _ boring. _ Maybe Tweek, ya know-” Clyde trailed off.

“ _ What, _ Clyde?” Craig hissed out.

“Got... _ bored of... you… _ ” Clyde squeaked out, as if he didn’t want to finish his statement. Craig looked like he was about to punch him. “Hey-hey-hey-” Clyde stammered out trying to diffuse the situation, “All I’m saying is maybe you just need to do something crazy like...like...um.”

“Get another piercing!” Butters offered. 

“Oh yeah, that’d be sick,” Clyde nodded. A dangerous smile popped on his face and he tried not to laugh. “O-or, you could- you could dye your hair!” 

“What?” Craig liked the piercing idea better and was already thinking about what he could get. 

“Yeah! Let’s bleach your hair! I can do it! I know how!” Clyde exclaimed. 

“That sounds like an awful idea, no you don’t!” Craig groaned. 

“Fine, I can get Bebe to come over and help! Come on, man. I dare ya. I bet you’d rock blonde. It’s bound to get Tweek to at least  _ notice  _ you!” Clyde said, earning him a punch in the arm. Craig just grumbled. 

When the next Monday came, Craig strolled into class with his hat pulled down. Stan tried not to laugh at the blonde poking out from underneath. 

“H-holy shit, dude, you actually did it!” Stan said as soon as Craig sat down. Clyde came in with him, laughing. Craig pulled his hat down more. 

“Come on, man, it’s not that bad,” Clyde tried to offer. 

“Fuck you, I should have never let you convince me to do this. People have been ripping on me all day.” Craig raised his middle finger to Clyde. 

“ _ Whaaat? You mean people don’t think you’re a hot blonde?”  _ Clyde snickered sarcastically. 

“I don’t think it looks bad. It just looks...different.” Stan said. 

“I wanted to just get a piercing, but Clyde wouldn’t leave me alone.” Craig sighed. 

“You could still get a piercing? I never stopped you from that,” Clyde whined. 

Butters stumbled into class right before the bell. “Woo, made it!” He sighed, turning to the other boys to give greetings. As soon as he noticed Craig’s hair, however, he burst out laughing.

“Fuck you, Butters!” Craig bit. 

Throughout class, Stan caught his eyes wondering over to Craig. Craig was slumped in his chair, leaning into his hand, chewing on his pen. The blonde hair sure was a different look for Craig, something to get used to, but it wasn’t a bad look. At least Stan didn’t mind it. He kind of liked it. Not as much as his black hair, obviously, but Stan did have a track record with blondes. Craig’s eyes caught Stan’s staring. He furrowed his brows, pulled his chullo down and looked the other way. Stan got caught. He looked back to his text book in front of him, cheeks burning with embarrassment. 

“He-eey, fellas, you’re not gunna leave writing the whole speech to me again are you?” Butters questioned as the boys packed their bags. The bell had just rang on a Friday. But they had a group speaking project due on Monday. 

“Come on, Butters,” Clyde cooed, pushing his desk back in a line from being in a cluster. “You’re just so much better at this than the rest of us, you really know what you’re doing.”

“Yeah, but-”

“Yeah, Butters, you got this. You’d make me soo happy.” Craig added, throwing his bag over his shoulder. He pushed Clyde, still getting ready, to try to make him go. 

“Geez, guys. I’ll help you, Butters. You can come over and we can just do it now.” Stan said, feeling guilty for just dumping his homework on the other teen. “Why don’t you guys come too?” 

Craig and Clyde looked at each other. Clyde furrowed his brows and had a deep frown reading ‘ _ I don’t want to do this.’ _ Craig sighed. 

“Yeah, fine.”

“Dude!” Clyde whined out at the betrayal. 

“It’ll be fine, man. I bet we can get Token to give us a ride,” Craig said. “Then maybe we can go drink at his place or something, I bet his parents are going out of town.”

“Oh fuck yeah, man, I’m totally down for a party!” Clyde cheered up. 

Bebe walked over to their row of desks, waiting to walk with Clyde to their lockers. “A party? For real? I’m totally down. If Token can’t host, I bet I can! Maybe Kenny can if not!” 

“Bebe, we were talking about just us guys,” Craig groaned. 

“No way dude! A huge party is just what we need! You’ve been acting like a little bitch for months now you need to let loose!” Clyde exclaimed, wrapping his arm around Craig. 

“Fuck you, man.” Craig flipped him off. 

News of the party hit the halls immediately. They agreed the abandoned SoDoSoPa buildings at Kenny’s house would be the best place to host by the time they even got to the parking lot. Talk of who would be able to smuggle what from their parents’ alcohol cabinets were all they could hear. Words of who would have weed, if Stan needed to grab any from his dad, were thrown around before they could even get to their lockers. 

Stan’s parents were still together, but in middle school, Sharon decided she could no longer live with Randy out on the farm and they bought their old house back in town. Great news for Shelly and Stan. Relationships with Randy greatly improved now that they weren’t forced to live an hour away out on the weed farm. Shelly was now off to college in Boulder at the university. Not as far away as she wanted to be, but close enough their mother was happy. Stan was finishing high school, here in South Park, still not knowing his plans for college. 

Following Token out to his car, one of the only sophomores who had one, felt like a huge game day with how the school was pouring out behind them, excited about the promised party. Token’s car was nice, far nicer than anyone else’s, but still nothing fancy. It was his “practice car”. 

“Yo, shotgun!” Clyde bolted through the parking lot to the car and immediately jumped in the front seat before Craig could beat the shit out of him for making him sit in the back. But honestly, Craig didn’t even chase after him, like expected. He was in a funk, his shoulders slumped, a glaze in his eye as he was checking his phone. 

Stan couldn’t help but feel so uneasy. He wanted Craig to be happy. He hated seeing him like this. He was mad at Tweek. What was going on with him. What was happening in their relationship that he would make Craig feel this way. Why was Craig  _ so _ stuck on him? I mean, he was right there. He could be with him. Stan wouldn’t make him feel like that. Never. 

Butters, Stan, and Craig squeezed into the backseat. Three teenage boys with their bags, made it a tight fit, and Stan was forced to sit in the middle. 

“Hey pass me the aux cord,” Craig said, leaning over Stan to the opening between the front seats. 

“Craig, I swear to god, if you play that shity emo music again, I’m going to kick you out of the car,” Token threatened. 

“Yeah, yeah,” Craig mumbled as he plugged his phone in. 

As the song started playing, it was clearly a heartbroken emo song by Hawthorne Heights, that Stan recognized instantly. 

“I hate you so much,” Token grumbled as he pulled out of the parking lot. 

The Spanish project didn’t go well. Butters and Stan sat at the dining room table attempting to write the easiest speech they could, simply so Clyde wouldn’t screw them all up. Clyde and Craig sat in the living room watching tv, completely avoiding the homework. Clyde was on the phone with Bebe, talking about the party, the plans and talking about what alcohol he could probably bring. Craig stared solemnly at his phone. He’d put it down, pick it up, put it down, and then check it again. His usual cool, collected mask was beginning to crack and he looked upset, frustrated even. Maybe anxious? 

“It’ll be okay, man,” Stan heard Clyde whisper trying to soothe Craig. “He probably won’t show up. Just focus on having a good time and try to get him off the brain for the night. I know it’s hard. But let’s just have fun, okay?”

“I don’t know what’s worse. If he comes or if he doesn’t. I just want to see him,” Craig whispered back. 

Stan’s heart sank. He felt so bad for Craig. Why did he have to go through this? 

Party time~! Token came to pick up the boys again. Kenny’s house wasn’t far from Stan’s, but walking there with alcohol would be annoying. 

When they pulled up, They could hear music blaring from a sound system. Multicolor lights were glowing from the second story restaurant area of SoDoSoPa where they used to play ninja in. Ropes to climb were still hung over the sides, but years ago, they busted open the doors to the stairs to be able to carry equipment, speakers, chairs, a fire pit, kegs, up to the second story. 

Walking up the stairs, there’s broken glass, old needles and trash from old bums camping out there, and graffiti all over the walls. It’s a cold night. It may be March, but it was still the mountains, and jackets and warm clothes were still a necessity. 

The five boys walked into the open space to find quite a lot of people there already. A lot of girls had shown up already. They probably all came together. Kyle, Cartman and Kenny were obviously there already, they probably set everything up. A couple other guys from their class were there. And off in the corner, standing over the edge, smoking were the goth kids, including Tweek. 

Stan quickly looked to Craig. Craig had his eyes locked on Tweek. He was dressed in big black boots, all black clothes, and a red corset, cinching his slender waist to be impossibly small. Tweek caught eyes with Craig. He looked nervous, but gave a small wave. Craig bit his lips and looked away and went to find a seat by the fire pit to get a drink. 

Stan stared at Tweek. It was written all over his face how guilty he felt. That he knew what he was doing. That he  _ knew _ . And anger raised in Stan’s throat. 

Craig drank heavily. Stan matched him. But as much as Stan tried to talk to him, Craig wouldn’t talk, so Stan went to talk with Kyle, but he kept an eye on him. He watched him steal looks at Tweek. He watched Tweek steal looks at Craig. The guilt all over his face as he gulped down alcohol and smoked cigarette after cigarette. Stan was angry. He felt his stomach boil. He tried to just drink it away and ignore it but he couldn’t stop watching. 

Finally he saw Tweek break away from the Goth Kids, eyes locked on Craig, as he moved to a back room for the restaurant area that they used to throw their trash in. Craig got up and followed him. Stan felt dumbfounded, jealous, anger. A whirlwind of emotions that his drunk aptitude couldn’t catch up with. He followed them and stood outside watching through the broken window of the door. 

“What’s going on,” Craig asked. Tweek’s back was to him. Tweek didn’t say anything, his head was pointed to the ground. “Won’t you at least  _ look _ at me?” It sounded like Craig’s voice was broken, but maybe it was the alcohol. 

Tweek turned around. He had tears in his eyes, threatening to spill, He was probably trembling by the way he was sniffling. The room was dark, only dimly lit from the light of the fire pit coming in through the broken windows. 

“I-I don’t know what I’m doing. I’m drunk. I just...I miss you.”

“Then why are you acting like this?” Craig sounded like he could cry. Stan felt his heart hurt. 

“I just need...I need space...right now.” Tweek sounded like he was sobbing. “But...But.”

Stan saw their shadows get closer, Tweek’s arms open up, like he wanted an embrace. There was a shuffle, a gasp, and a moan. Craig had shoved Tweek through the garbage and pushed him against the nearest wall and was against him, lips pressed against each other. Stan turned his back to the window. He didn’t want to watch this. He  _ couldn’t _ . 

After a few minutes, he heard crying. 

“ _ Stop. _ ” Between Tweek’s choked sobs. “ _ We can’t.” _

“Babe, wh-”

“ _ Don’t call me that!” _ Stan turned around just to see Tweek push Craig away. “I...I can’t do this.. Just...Just leave me alone.” There was silence. Then some scrambling in the trash as Stan realized Craig was leaving. Stan hurried to rejoin Kyle, but watched Craig come out of the room, looking broken. 

What felt like forever passed. Craig was back in his seat drinking again. Clyde was next to him, trying to cheer him up, but Craig wouldn’t tell him what happened. Stan looked around and couldn’t find Tweek. Was he still in that room. All the anger he felt seemed to burst at the seams. 

Stan walked over and opened the door, letting just enough light in to see a blonde figure crying in the fetal position. 

“I told you to leave me al-” Tweek stopped his shriek as he saw Stan standing in the doorway instead of Craig. 

“Why are you doing this to him?” spilled out of Stan’s mouth. “You know how bad you’re hurting him, why are you being so selfish. If you don’t want to be with him then just break it off instead of dragging him down. Doing shit like this. Let him move on.” 

Tweek stared at him. Tears pouring out of blue green eyes open wide in shock. His eyebags were so dark that it looked like he hadn’t slept in weeks. It didn’t help he was wearing smudged eyeliner to exaggerate it. 

He turned his head down to his knees. “I love him.” He whispered. 

“Then what the fuck is the problem? You know how much you mean to him. All you’re doing is hurting him. Just break up with him if you’re not committed. You don’t deserve him.” Stan spat and walked away. He didn’t want to hear anymore. He didn't want to hear excuses. 

Tweek broke up with Craig in May. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stan invites Craig to see his clubhouse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> heeeere is part two. the actual staig chapter haha.

Admittedly, Stan was surprised when Craig didn’t say anything after the breakup. 

Tweek dumped Craig at the beginning of May. From what Stan heard from Clyde, Craig had confronted the blonde and Tweek just ‘lost it’. 

The final weeks of the school year, Craig shut down. He slept through every class and didn’t participate in their Spanish group anymore. It was awkward and uncomfortable. Craig wasn’t the type of guy to be able to talk about his feelings, so he just bottled everything up. Stan wanted to help him, to talk to him, to be there for him, but he could barely even get a greeting out of the boy everyday. 

What really threw everyone for a whirlwind, was the news of how immediately after the breakup, Tweek was dating around. It had become apparent to Stan, that the blonde was just stringing Craig along that whole time. 

The spaztic blonde boy who always stood in the corner, seemed to come out of the woodworks. He walked the halls with his head held high, long strides in large belted boots, like he no longer cared about who looked at him, who saw him. And people did see him. Boys lined up to take him on dates. 

And on the last day of school, even Kenny asked him out. 

And into June, they became an item. 

Stan sat at Starks Pond skipping stones. It was late one night early June. He had a lot on his mind. Mostly he thought about Craig. He thought about his chances with him, if he should keep up with the waiting game and just hold out for maybe a  _ chance _ . 

But Wendy had been talking to him. She started talking to him in March. He didn’t really think much about it because his head was so stuck on the Tweek x Craig drama and his budding feelings for Craig that he didn’t know what to think of it. But Stan’s beginning to think if he should shoot his shot with Wendy for real this time. 

She was the girl of his dreams, the perfect girl to take home to his family. She’s so pretty, and they have had such a connection since childhood. He couldn’t deny that the feelings were still there, and he’s been feeling guilty for putting it on the back burner. 

He’d be a junior next year though. Prom was a big deal and taking Wendy to prom would be a pretty big score. He was also pretty sure he was going to make the varsity football team, so seeing her in his jersey on game days and during homecoming made his heart beat faster. 

But in the pit of his stomach, he was holding out hope that there was something there with Craig, and he just needed to wait a little bit longer. If it was hormones, if it was the thought of being with a guy for the first time, he wasn’t sure what the problem was, he was just stuck on Craig. 

So he was sitting skipping stones. Instead of getting drunk or getting stoned, vices he was starting with the school year ending. 

Footsteps along the gravel path came closer and closer to where Stan was sitting. It was a little late for people to be out walking, the sun had already gone down, so Stan looked up. 

A tall boy, wearing a blue chullo despite the warm weather, stopped walking when he noticed who was skipping stones. 

“Hey,”

“Hey,” Stan called out. He felt his heart stop. He had barely talked to Craig since school ended. But here he was. 

Craig walked over to where Stan was sitting on a bench near the water and sat down. 

Stan didn’t know what to say. He felt like he was tumbling over any words he wanted to say, and didn’t know what to say at the same time. He felt his face flare up as he felt green eyes on him. His palms felt sweaty, his stomach fluttery. 

The air between the two was awkward, heavy, embarrassing. Neither knew what to say. Craig’s lack of words drove Stan insane. ‘ _ Just please say anything!’ _

“Dude, are you okay?”

“Ah- well, I…” Shoot your shot, Stan. “Do you want to come see my clubhouse?”

_ Stupid, stupid, stupid! _

Stan held his breath and didn’t dare look at Craig when he knew damn well that his voice cracked. He expected anything but:

“Yeah, sure.”

Stan and Craig snuck into Stan’s backyard through the fence gate, not daring be caught by his mom. In the tree in the back, in the darkness, a tattered, old tree house could be seen. 

Craig laughed at the state it was in. “Dude, is this even safe?”

Stan, admittedly, hadn’t been in this clubhouse for years that he built in third grade in hopes to get a kiss from Wendy, and didn’t know if it was safe. But he was hoping to get a kiss from someone else in there tonight. He toed at the simple board nailed into the tree to use as a ladder to see if it would support his weight. When it did he climbed a few steps. 

“Yeah, man, it’s chill. It’ll be fine!” At least he hoped. It supported his parents back in the day, surely it would still support two teenage boys. Craig followed up the makeshift ladder after Stan. 

Stan crawled into the clubhouse on his hands and knees. It was a lot smaller than he remembered. When Craig clambered inside he laughed. 

“Dude, this is totally not safe,” he said, emphasizing that the boards beneath him were weak and bending. When he got sat down, the boys were sitting next to each other, back to the wall, legs scrunched and bent. “This is sooo small.” 

“I built this when I was eight! What do you expect!” 

There was a tattered blanket used as a makeshift door, so thin that it was nearly see through. Faded and water damaged posters from the 90’s were somehow still managing to stick to the walls. But it was so dark in this tiny little clubhouse that Stan could hardly see in front of his face. 

“It’s cool though. I never built a clubhouse.” 

“Me and Kyle built it to play truth or dare with Wendy and Bebe. It’s kinda what clubhouses were made for.” 

“Haha are you saying you want to play truth or dare?”

“Haha shut up! What else are we supposed to do in here?!” Stan shoved Craig’s shoulder. 

“Okay fine, truth or dare?” Craig snickered. 

What were the rules of truth or dare Chef use to say? Say truth a few times first right?

“Um, truth.”

“So are you actually gay? Or was that just experimenting?” Stan could hear the teasing written all of Craig’s face. 

“Fuck you, man!” Stan sighed. “Look, I don’t know. I mean, I still like girls. I think I like guys too, though. I don’t know, geez!” 

Craig laughed at Stan getting frazzled. “Alright, alright, your turn.”

“Okay. Truth or dare?” 

“Well, since we’re being pussies, truth.”

“Whatever! I am not being a pussy!” 

“Just say your truth, haha!” 

Immediately questions about Tweek, like if he was over him, if he still loved him, how far he’s gone, popped into his head, but Stan didn’t want to ask those. That’s the last thing he wanted to ask. “What about you? Have you ever thought about being with a girl?” he settled on. 

“Hmmm.” Craig just hummed in a response as if he was thinking about it really hard. “When I was little, yeah. I felt pressured to be gay back then, so I guess through the years I’ve questioned it. But I don’t anymore. Girls don’t interest me.” 

“What does interest you?” Stan word vomited. He covered his mouth, not meaning to ask that. 

“Dick. What do you think, man? I don’t know.” Craig shoved Stan. “Okay, truth or dare, and say dare this time.” 

“Fine. Dare.” 

“I dare you to you to get us weed.”

“Dude, what the fuck kind of dare is that?”

“Hey, if we’re stuck in this shitty little clubhouse we might as well hotbox it.” 

“If I get out, I don’t know if I’ll get back in. I don’t think this thing could handle it.”

“Fine, then we’ll smoke in your room or something.”

“My mom would kill me if I smoked in the house.”

“Then in your garage, oh my god. Just say your dare so we can get out of here!” Craig leaned his head back and groaned. It was really cramped in the little clubhouse. 

“Okay, um…” Make it worth it. This is what these games are for. It’s no big deal right.  _ Shoot your shot. _ Stan swallowed and whispered. “I dare you to kiss me.” 

Craig didn’t say anything. Stan looked down at his lap, at balled up fists against his bent knees. The air was heavy. Anxiety was in Stan’s throat, his heart beating so fast. He knew that was stupid. 

Craig leaned up. He scooted closer to the doorway. Stan looked up, thinking he was literally watching him leave. But Craig turned his head to look at him. 

“Well, Jesus, are you gunna make room or what?” came his nasally voice. Stan stared at him with wide eyes, blinking, unsure of what he meant. Craig shifted his body so he was on his knees, his hands finding their way to Stan’s knees, as he tried to crawl closer. Stan took the hint and spread his legs to make room for Craig to sit between them. 

Craig put his hands on either side of Stan’s sides for support, but felt the wood nearly buckle under him. “Okay, but we have to make this quick, because I don’t think this clubhouse is gunna last much longer.”

“Yeah, okay,” Stan whispered, scared his voice was going to crack with nerves with just how close Craig was to his face. 

Craig leaned forward and pressed his lips against Stan’s. It was a chaste kiss that he held for a few seconds before breaking. Stan followed though and planted another kiss on Craig. The chullo wearing boy leaned back in for a third kiss, now, readjusting to kiss more firmly. He didn’t pull away this time. 

Stan felt the blood rush to his face as he feverishly tried to kiss Craig back, kissing over and over again. He felt his stomach in tight knots as he grasped onto Craig’s arms. 

Craig nipped at Stan’s bottom lip, causing Stan to gasp. Craig licked his way into the boy’s mouth, coaxing Stan’s tongue into play. It was hot and wet, and a little messy. Stan brought his hands around Craig’s neck, trying to pull him closer. 

He had no idea it would feel like this. So soft, so demanding, so eager. Stan felt like he was about to be eaten, He felt pent up emotions be released, he couldn’t believe he was doing this with Craig. Even if it was just a dare, Stan was going to savour this. 

Craig moved his hand from the buckling plywood beneath them to Stan’s thigh. Stan gasped and squirmed at the touch. His palm was on his inner thigh in close proximity to Stan’s crotch, and the thought of being touched there drove Stan mad. 

The thought must have crossed Craig’s mind too as he slid his hand closer. Stan deepened the kiss, rubbing his tongue against Craig’s lip, his teeth, his tongue, anything to keep him from whining. Craig pressed his palm against the front of Stan’s pants. Stan let out a pathetically weak moan, panting into the kiss. Craig kissed him hard as he rubbed Stan’s obvious hard on. This was definitely more than anything Stan could have expected. His mind was moving a million miles a second. 

_ I can’t believe we’re doing this. I can’t believe this is happening. I can’t believe we’re doing this.  _

A creek in the wood caused Craig to break away. 

“We should probably get out of here before it legitimately breaks,” he was panting and only inches from Stan’s face. As much as Stan didn’t want to stop, he agreed and the boys quickly shuffled out of the clubhouse as they heard a crack. 

“So, uh…” Stan started as his feet were firmly on the ground. His face was aflame and his dick was still hard. He felt a little awkward, but he didn’t want Craig to leave yet. “Did you still want to smoke?”

“You got stuff?” 

“Yeah, it’d probably be okay to smoke in the garage,” Stan offered. Surely there was a jar of Tegridy Weed around the house somewhere. “There’s chairs in there, so set them up and I’ll run inside. I’ll be right back.”

“Sure.”

Stan locked himself in his room and flopped face first into his bed. He wanted to scream. He couldn’t believe he  _ made out  _ with Craig! Not only that, but he totally felt him up! His dick was throbbing thinking about it. 

Just real quick. Craig didn’t have to know. He’d just tell him he was getting stuff. He wouldn’t know. 

Stan sat at the edge of his bed and unbuttoned his jeans. The release of pressure on his dick made him let out a breath of relief. He pulled his dick out of his underwear and gripped hard, imagining it was Craig’s hand. He didn’t need much. He pumped up and down, letting his mouth fall open at the sensation, gasping for breath. He rolled his hand, adding a twist. He thumbed at the head as precum had already dripped down the shaft, spreading it around more. Just a few more pumps and twists and he was cumming. 

Stan quickly cleaned up, tucking himself back in. He felt lethargic, but much better. He felt giddy, excited that Craig was still there waiting for him. He quickly searched his room for his hidden pipe (god if his mom found it) and a lighter. He checked his own stash of weed and decided it was plenty for two people to smoke and wouldn’t completely deplete him. If he needed more he’d sneak to his dad’s farm and grab more. If that wasn’t an option he could always bug Kenny. 

As Stan was about to leave his room, stash in his arms, he looked back and grabbed a bluetooth speaker. What’s a little smoking without the proper tunes. 

When Stan got to the garage, Craig had set up the chairs away from Sharon’s car, sitting down on his phone. 

“Hey,”

“Hey,”

“Clyde is mad jealous I’m getting high. He’s pissed cuz his dad would freak if he found out he smokes. He tried to invite himself over,” Craig motioned who he had been texting. 

“Jesus did you tell him you’re with me?” Stan got a little nervous. He didn’t tell him what they were just doing did he? He wouldn’t would he?

“Nah, told him I was home alone.” Craig put his phone in his pocket. “So let’s smoke.”

“Yeah,” Stan took a seat in the folded out lawn chair next to Craig. He turned on the speaker. At the beep of it turning on Craig asked:

“Oh music?”

“Yeah, man. You can’t smoke without tunes,” Stan laughed. He pulled out his phone and picked his usual playlist. As the sharp inhale of the millennial aged emo song came on, he knew exactly which one it was without even looking at the title. Craig did too, as he immediately belted out the first lyrics. 

Stan put the bowl on his knee and unscrewed his ‘Trusty Tegridy Farms Grinder’ (damn his dad’s branded items) and attempted to load a bowl. He passed the pipe to Craig before taking a hit.

“Want the green hit?” 

“Yo, hell yeah,” Craig said in his monotonous nasally voice. He held the pipe to his lips and lit the grinded leaf. Craig held the smoke in his lungs, pulling the pipe away, and let out a large exhale of dirty gray smoke. As a seasoned smoker, he was absolutely not going to cough even if it was a bigger hit than he meant to take. He passed the pipe to Stan, who repeated his actions, though coughing a little. 

“Did you sneak this from your dad? It’s good,” Craig took another hit. 

“Yeah, I sneak out to the barn and just grab some. He just thinks he smoked it so who cares,” Stan laughed at the shit he’s done sneaking from his dad. Like stealing his mom’s car in the dead of night, driving an hour to his dad’s farm, turning the lights off down the road so he wouldn’t see him coming and then parking down the road and running the rest of the way. 

“Definitely better than the shit Kenny has,” Craig laughed. “Not like I can really buy from Kenny anymore.” 

“...Oh,” Stan said awkwardly.  _ Because he’s dating Tweek. _

_ Obviously that kiss didn’t mean anything. Obviously he’s still stuck on Tweek. Obviously this isn’t anything. Oh my god how could I be so stupid.  _

Stan’s thoughts raced through his head as the boys continued to pass the pipe, even loading another one. They didn’t talk, just listened to the music, but the air felt awkward, at least to Stan. He needed to say something. 

“Look… Uh… I like you, so…” Oh my god why did he say  _ that?  _

“... yeah.” Craig didn’t look up from the bowl as he took a hit. “What about it?”

“Well… what do you feel about me?” Stan felt so embarrassed. 

“... You’re cool, I guess,” Craig shrugs his shoulders. 

The bowl is finished. The boys are both on their phones, neither saying a word. A Senses Fail song playing between the two from a speaker is the only sound. Craig is mouthing the words of the song. Stan thinks it's cute. 

Craig puts his phone away and moves to stand up. “I’m gunna go.” He walked towards the door to leave. Before completely exiting he turns around, sticking his head back in the garage and says “I’ll text you.” before completely leaving. 

Stan sunk down in his chair, pulling his hat over his eyes. A big, dopey smile all over his face. 

Stan wasn’t texting Wendy now. He was texting Craig. Everyday. All day. When they weren’t texting, they were hanging out. Kyle was away counseling at some summer camp, Kenny was always working or with Tweek, and when Cartman wasn’t with Heidi, Stan didn’t really want to hang out with him either. So he really didn’t have anyone else to hang out with  _ but  _ Craig. 

And  _ hanging out  _ usually meant  _ making out _ . The boys spared any moment to lip locking, tongues clashing, hands brushing. Their times together always led to kissing. They were drawn to each other, craving intimacy from the other. Whether it be behind a tree at Stark’s Pond, on Stan’s couch, or even in Craig’s bed. 

They were in Craig’s bed fully clothed. Craig was on top of Stan, in between his legs, grinding against him. Stan was gasping and moaning from the contact. This wasn’t their first time doing this. But they’ve never gone any farther. They never remove any clothes. Stan wanted to go at least  _ a little farther _ . 

Stan pushed Craig off of him, crawling on top between his legs. His hands went for Craig’s jeans, where a noticeable erection poked against the tight restraints. 

“What are you doing?” Craig huffed out, a little curiosity in his voice. 

“Is this okay?” Stan asked, but he was already unbuttoning, and unzipping the tight jeans. He looked up to Craig to go farther. 

Craig looked puzzled. A blush crept to his face as he turned his head away. “Yeah, it’s okay.” 

Stan slowly pulled Craig’s erection out of his underwear. It was bigger than his own, thicker, curly black hair at the base. Stan tentatively gave it a few pumps with his hand. It was hot and heavy in his hand. Craig made a noise in the back of his throat as if he was holding back a moan. It egged Stan to keep going. 

Stan watched Craig’s expression. His eyes closed tight in concentration, brows furrowed. His hair was still bleached blonde, but the horrible black roots were covered by his usual blue chullo. His eyebrow piercing poked out between the blonde locks, and he had recently gotten his septum pierced. His face was so handsome, and with ecstasy written all over it, Stan couldn’t help but look at him. 

It didn’t take much for Craig to cum, sticky white all over Stan’s hand. Craig reached over the side of his bed for a hidden box of tissues and handed it to Stan. After they were cleaned up, Craig tucked himself back into his pants and looked at Stan. 

“Um, do you want me to…” He gestured down to Stan’s crotch. Stan got butterflies in his stomach. He hadn’t really thought of this being reciprocated. 

“S-sure…” Stan squeaked out. He sat back on his hands, legs spread. 

Craig crawled closer and undid his jeans. Stan swallowed. He’d never done this before and he was nervous. Had Craig done this before? 

Craig’s hand was rough and calloused. His grip was rough, but felt  _ oh so good.  _ Stan didn’t last long. The pressure building in his lower abdomen, the fast movement of Craig’s hand on his dick, he was cumming. 

Handjobs became a common occurrence in the space of either of their private bedrooms. Stan wanted more. He didn’t think they were moving too fast. They had already come this far, what's a little farther. Like a blowjob? 

Stan wanted to experience it. Giving one at least. He wanted to know what Craig felt like in his mouth, what he tasted like. The thoughts drove him crazy, he was going to do it. He’d make a move. So he texted Craig. 

Craig was there in minutes, he only lived a few houses down. 

“Hey what’s up man-” Craig stated as he walked into the house. But as soon as he got inside, without even taking his shoes off, Stan grabbed his hand and headed towards the stares. If he didn’t do this  _ right now _ , Stan wasn’t sure he’d have the confidence to do it later when they were inevitably in the same position in his room they'd about to be in. 

“Dude, what’s up?” Craig asked, almost a little annoyed, as Stan locked his bedroom door. 

Stan pushed Craig to sit down on the edge of his bed, and he got on his knees. 

“I want to do something,” Stan said, with a hint of adrenaline, as he unzipped Craig’s pants. He watched as Craig became hard, with him barely having to touch him. The sight of Stan on his knees between his legs must be some sight. 

Stan grasped Craig’s thigh for support. With his other hand, he held onto Craig’s dick, guiding it toward his mouth as he leaned forward. Stan licked the slit before engulfing it in his mouth. Sucking down on the head earned a moan from Craig. He tried to take more into his mouth. He couldn’t fit much, he really had no experience and was terrified of gagging. He pumped his hand up and down the rest of the shaft that he couldn’t fit in his mouth. Stan felt drool pooling in his mouth, making everything very slick. It really just tasted like skin, which in retrospect he didn’t know what he was expecting. But when he pressed his tongue against the tip, he got a salty flavour that made him cringe a little on the inside. Definitely not what he expected. It didn’t taste bad he decided, just unexpected. Stan bobbed his head up and down, hallowing his cheeks, and sucking. He tried going down farther, still not bothering his gag reflex. 

Stan felt his red and blue hat slide off his head and a hand grasp his hair. Stan looked up and saw Craig staring down at him that sent a shockwave right to his dick. He felt Craig’s hand push his head as Stan tried to take more in. His jaw hurt, his cheeks burned, he had drool running down his chin. He wasn’t used to this. He just wanted to please Craig. Stan tried to relax his throat, his mouth. He felt Craig thrust lightly, and there it was, a gag. Stan pulled off and coughed. 

“Oh, uh, sorry,” Craig fumbled an apology. 

Stan sat back in his position. “No, try that again,” he said and opened his mouth. He leaned forward, taking Craig in shallowly, giving licks and a hard suck. Craig thrusted softly into Stan’s mouth. Stan closed his eyes tightly and focused on not gagging. He was barely grazing the back of his throat. 

“-Shit,” Craig choked out, folding around Stan. Stan felt a warm, wet mixture hit his throat. He desperately tried to swallow it, instead of just choking like his body wanted him to. The taste didn’t hit him until afterward. A salty, thick liquid. Craig pulled his softening dick out of Stan’s mouth and sat back, panting. He groaned “Holy shit….” 

Stan only gave Craig blowjobs  _ sometimes.  _ He decided he wasn’t ready to go any further than that, though. Late night thoughts of what positions they’d do, worried him. He pretty much assumed he would be ‘ _ the bottom’ _ and he wasn’t ready for that. Craig didn’t seem to press for it. He never asked for anything, actually. He just went along with anything Stan wanted to do. 

It’s been about a month since they began fooling around. Were they seeing each other? Were they  _ dating? _ Well, they’ve never actually gone on a date. What exactly were they? Stan was afraid to ask. The worries of what the answer could be plagued his thoughts. 

He wanted to live in ignorant bliss, but the fact was that Craig never did say he liked him. And this was right after his  _ big breakup _ . Stan knew he was clearly just a rebound, but he could pretend, right?  _ It’s just a summer fling.  _ Stan knew it wouldn’t last. He had major doubts about it. He just wanted it to. 

Stan’s phone buzzed. 

‘ _ Can you meet me at the coffee shop tomorrow at 10?’ _ from Craig Tucker read the text. 

‘ _ Yeah sure’ _ Stan replied. 

What was that about? The coffee shop, really? He did mean Tweek Bro’s, right? That’s the only coffee shop in town. Why would he want to meet him there? Stan felt a rock in his stomach. Oh god, what if Craig wanted to show off to Tweek that he was with Stan? Stan really wasn’t cool with that. Their  _ relationship _ had been relatively secret to his knowledge, and he wasn’t ready to be  _ shown off _ . 

He thought about canceling on Craig. But then he thought, maybe this was a chance for a date. It’s not like there’s actual date spots in South Park. Stan didn’t know what to expect, but he set his alarm, and he resolved to meet Craig there regardless. 

Stan waited outside the door of Tweek Bro’s Coffee Shop, leaning against the glass windows, looking at his phone. In his haste he had gotten there a half hour early. He didn’t have the courage to go inside, so he decided to wait outside. 

About fifteen minutes later he heard voices approaching. A shrill, high pitch one, and a deep nasally one. Stan stood up from the window and looked at the couple getting closer. A fragile looking, small blonde boy, and a tall black haired boy with a blue chullo. The two were holding hands, smiling at each other. 

The two stopped by the door, in front of Stan, finally noticing him. Stan didn’t say anything, he just had a shocked look on his face. Craig was standing there hand in hand with Tweek. Noticeable, deep purple hickies litteried the blonde’s skin, and there were also a few on Craig. 

“ _ Urk- _ I’m gunna go inside,” Tweek said sheepishly, letting go of Craig’s hand and dashing inside. 

Stan didn’t know what to say. He wasn’t sure what  _ to _ say. On one hand, they weren’t exactly dating, on the other hand they were  _ kind of seeing each other?! _

“Look, uh. This is kind of why I asked you to meet me here,” Craig started. He scratched the back of his neck awkwardly. “I shouldn’t have led you on. I’m getting back with Tweek. We actually talked and worked out our problems, and it was kind of a misunderstanding, I guess. I’m sorry.” 

Stan tried to keep his breathing normal. He tried not to get emotional. He knew this was inevitable. But he still felt the intense feeling of heartbreak, his stomach dropped and got nauseated. 

“No, I get it. I’m happy for you,” He replied as genuinely as he could. “I’ll, um, see ya around.” Stan turned around and attempted to walk away, but his legs felt weak beneath him. His body told him to run, but he didn’t want Craig to see him be  _ emotional _ about this. 

When he got a few blocks away from the coffee shop, and he was sure Craig couldn’t see him, he took off in a dash towards his home. He reached his bedroom and face planted down in the bed.  _ This sucked.  _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> just a summer fling i guess 
> 
> follow my twitter and art insta @grilledfeet

**Author's Note:**

> next chapter is the ~staig~
> 
> follow my twitter and art insta @grilledfeet


End file.
